


Chelsea's Father

by Unovian



Series: Nova's Cipherball Project Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cipherball Project, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Parenthood, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unovian/pseuds/Unovian
Summary: You are the father of an eleven-year-old-trainer-wannabe-turned-giant-fire-breathing-centipede.(Story based off a character RP'd in the Cipherball Project server - or rather, her backstory - or rather, her father.)Editing by Areulto on Discord.
Series: Nova's Cipherball Project Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083434
Kudos: 7





	1. One Month Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cipher Hybridization Project - Chapter One: That One Time I Turned Into a Pokemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088814) by [Lokoman82delta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokoman82delta/pseuds/Lokoman82delta). 



You are walking back from the hospital when you hear from behind you:

“Daddy…. Greta has a Pokemon.”

You’re surprised for a moment, but then think, _figures._ Chelsea hasn’t stopped talking about her friend from elementary school, who’s the daughter of two trainers. Despite the quiet demeanor that you’ve seen, word has it, she has a miraculous knack for training Pokémon. Her parents already wanted her to go on her Pokémon journey as soon as she was old enough, so it was only a matter of time before the next step happened. 

“Ah, well, good for Greta,” you answer. “What is it?”

  
  
“It’s a Grookey, actually! His name is Druid. I actually saw her Pokémon yesterday at school! He’s so funny! He really likes to climb around and looks like he’s eager to get into Pokemon battles, too!”

“I see. Do you know when she will leave for her journey?”

“Next June, after school! Her mum and dad want her to wait until the school year is over… it sounds so exciting!” 

You nod, then feel a raindrop land on your head and look up. Right, the forecast said there would be mild showers that clear up by tomorrow morning...

You hope that Chelsea doesn’t bring that up again. 

\---

The next time Chelsea brings it up is over the dinner table.

“Dad… Greta has a Pokémon.”

You can tell Chelsea is trying to bring it up casually, as she stabs pieces of fish, flaking them as she picks them up and shoves them into her mouth. 

“M hmmm….” You don’t like where this is going.

“Greta and Druid are getting along very well, you see. They haven’t gotten into trouble so far.”

“M hm.”

“And Greta is doing all of this reading and asking around to help her go on her Pokemon journey!” 

You sigh. “Chelsea, we’ve had this conversation before - “  
  
“Why can’t I go on a Pokemon journey, too?” 

You don’t hesitate to say, “Because you’re too young, and going on a trainer’s journey is very dangerous and risky.”

“I can handle it!”

“Do you realize how many trainers get injured or lost or into trouble on their journeys?”

“But many trainers don’t, too! I know what it takes to be a good trainer! I did my research!” Sure, she does, just because she spends most of her spare time watching major League matches and reading trainer’s magazines that she borrowed from her friends. (You wouldn’t buy these for her, of course. Wouldn’t want to make her obsession with being a trainer worse.)

“What if you don't make it?”

“I won’t! I want to be the very best!” Chelsea cries, getting on her feet. “Dad, why won’t you just let me go on a trainer’s journey? Greta’s parents are letting her!”

“Well, that’s their decision. My decision is that you’re too young.” 

“But Mom was _ten_ when she became a trainer, and I’m _eleven!_ ”

Oh no, this argument again. “That was back when Kanto had different trainer laws. Plus, your mother nearly got injured on several occasions!” 

“But she could handle it!”

And dammit, you're raising your voice again! “Please, will you understand?! _I_ understand that you want to be a Pokémon trainer. But although you might see a lot of successful trainers on the telly, being a Trainer is still very very demanding! You’re going to be in the public, doing something that is very dangerous where the vast majority of Trainers are _not_ successful enough to do it full-time - or worse yet, get injured, or lose everything! Lose their education, lose touch with their families - lose _everything!_ ”

You sigh, and regain your composure. Without looking at Chelsea, you mutter, “At the very least, you could wait a few years.”

You hear the dinner chair scrape, and Chelsea storm out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She slams the door. 

\---

You can’t sleep well that night. 

You lie down in your bed, mind foggy, yet somehow still replaying the conversation from dinner today over and over again. Maybe you shouldn’t have lost your temper. That’s why Chelsea isn’t getting it, probably. 

As far as you are concerned, being a Pokémon Trainer wasn’t an _impossible_ career path, per se. After all, that’s why full-time Trainers exist. Even Yoko used to be a Pokémon trainer. It was just that Chelsea… only saw the glamorous aspect of it. That’s what the League wants, after all. It was entertainment, an escapist power fantasy for your run-of-the-mill Galarian. Goodness gracious, _Kanto’s_ Pokemon League was well-renowned too, but it didn’t need to make a _spectacle_ out of itself to earn respect. It seemed like _there_ \- or even back in the day - people knew what being a Trainer meant - hard work, maturity, danger - , not here, where it seems just too _over glorified_. 

At this point, it’s too futile to wish that Chelsea would no longer want to become a Trainer. It just simply was _futile_ , as silly and risky that you think being a trainer is, as much as things would just be better if she had just focused on her studies and picked a tamer life goal. After all, Yoko said that being a Pokémon Trainer changed her life. Made her kinder, more open-minded, able to look after others better, something like that. Fine, you still wish that Chelsea could at least _wait._ At least she could wait until she was more mature. At least she could wait until Yoko got better, so she could start worrying about Chelsea _then,_ not now, especially since Yoko had the first-hand experience. 

At her age and with her attitude, you can only imagine Chelsea running back home in tears. Or worse yet... 

You switch gears to worrying about Yoko instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why second person? I had the idea of the events of the story, but once I suddenly imagined second-person prose going along with it, it kinda worked and turned into a full fic.
> 
> Edit 2021/01/02: Edited opening sequence to change from Chelsea and father driving to walking, to make the fact that the family does not have their own car consistent throughout the story.


	2. One Month Before, A Bit After

Even you can’t believe what you’re seeing on the headlines. 

You and Chelsea are at the hospital, sitting by Yoko, when what was supposed to be ‘news in the background’ comes at the forefront. 

_“Breaking News from Lumiose City,” T_ he anchor says, _“Where Cipher Co’s Kalos headquarters in the city’s downtown is under investigation for being the cause of the mysterious disappearances around Kalos over the last 24 hours…”_

Oh no, this involves the company you work for. The Galar branch, granted, but still. You continue watching helicopter capture footage of a crowd of injured people and Pokémon being led out of a building surrounded by police cars. 

“ _... Team Rocket and Cipher Co. affiliates being arrested after releasing devices disguised as Poke Balls that_ _ transformed _ _random humans that turned them into Pokémon…”_ It's too absurd. Even the news anchor was trying to hide the incredulousness in her voice. _“Raided by victims…” “Dr. Alexander Mercer…”_ Everything else is a blur. 

“What...?” Chelsea’s looking up at the screen, fixated. “Wait, they turned people into Pokémon?! How?!”

Yoko, meanwhile, weakly turns her head towards you. 

“I swear I know nothing about this,” you say. You’re telling the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep almost writing "Dr. Laurent" 'cause that's what we named the big bad in RP, then "Matt Mercer" before writing "Alexander Mercer".


	3. Two Weeks Before

The incident changed things at Cipher Co. Galar.

Your work used to be about applying the energy conversion process - you know, the kind used in Pokeballs and Pokemon Storage - to develop a new technology that could more effectively treat human medical conditions. It was nothing remarkable.

Now it’s about cleaning up remarkable amounts of damage.

\---

Chelsea’s not bringing up the Trainer issue again. 

She still talks about what happened at school, what Greta is up to, the occasional match she sees on the telly, but nothing that suggests, “Now can I please become a Pokemon Trainer, Dad?” She's even staying at the library or in her room by herself more often. Hopefully it's to study like she says, and not to get distracted by another article about some faddish training regiment she'll never use. 

That’s a relief. Maybe she finally got the clue. Maybe the Cipher Co. Kalos Incident - or as everyone likes to call it (much to your annoyance), “The Cipherball Incident” - frightened her. That bizarre incident certainly scared you from letting her go adventuring to face the dangers of the world. It should scare her off, too. 

\---

You’re looking for a part that rolled under the sofa. You need a source of light, but you can’t find the torch in the kitchen drawers, where it normally should be. 

Chelsea walks into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. You ask if she’s seen the torch around there. 

“No…?” she answers. “Maybe use your phone...”

You use your phone’s torch. 

\---

You’re exhausted from a day full of panicked meetings. Something about pivoting, something about reparation, something about layoffs at the lower levels. Something something. 

Tonight, you fall asleep quite easily for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story turned out to mention Chelsea's dad's job at Cipher Co. Galar more than I anticipated. What Cipher Co. did before the whole Cipherball incident was never elaborated on, so I have to speculate here. Maybe Cipher Co. specialized in technology for Pokémon care, so it makes sense that they’d branch out into medical equipment development, if they aren't already in it. Maybe they are currently known for things like incubators, Pokémon storage, aura monitors, etc. Maybe the Poke Ball thing was a new thing and people just assumed Cipher Co. started making them.  
> Or maybe they just made Poke Balls. Who knows.


	4. The Day Of

Chelsea’s not in her room when you wake up.

You thought she was just sleeping in before getting up for school, but after a long string of knocking and yelling “Chelseaaaaaa! You need to get up to go to school!”, you suspect something’s wrong, because that normally wakes her up.

Something _is_ wrong, alright. When you enter the room, you find that her bed is made, but empty.

Oh no. Did she go to school early? Go on a morning walk? How could she _ possibly _ be out of the house? She would never leave like that - ! Wait, now is not the time to panic. Time to check the rest of the house, first. 

You don’t find her anywhere else in the house. 

Okay, you can still remain calm. Maybe her friends would know. You spend the first hour of your day calling her friends’ parents. 

You start with Louise’s parents. They don’t know where Chelsea is. Greta’s parents. They don’t either, but you can hear Greta asking where she is in the background. 

You then call the school. She’s not in class. You even call Peter, the neighbor that helped your family move in six years ago but has moved across Wyndon despite staying in touch, because your families are good friends now, so maybe she’s there. She’s not. 

All the obvious places are out of the question. Oh no. Chelsea’s gone missing. 

\---

You, Chelsea’s friends’ family, and Peter assemble a search party, and search the whole neighborhood. 

\---

Chelsea’s not in the neighborhood, either.

She’s not at the park, she’s not at the library, or any of the businesses you ask within walking distance, who all ask if you've filed a missing child report, before saying they’ll look out for her. At some point, Peter’s Yamper manages to follow some sort of path down the shopping district, but stops abruptly to chase a stray Nickit down the street, and oh gods,  _ we simply do not have time for that.  _

At this point, you might as well call the police, and you do.

\---

You and Greta and Louise’s parents are at your house. You’re supposed to be eating dinner with them, but you can’t help but keep searching. 

You’re searching in Chelsea’s room. She’s never kept the room very neat to begin with, no matter how much you politely ask on your good days, and nag on your bad days. There are clothes, unfinished homework, and stacks of Galar League magazines that she's borrowed (never bought, you won't allow it) strewn about on the floor and all over the desk. Posters of Gym Leaders and Champions are plastered across almost every inch of the walls of her room. Among this whole mess, you're hoping to find clues. Maybe she wrote down something. Maybe she was hiding something. 

Unfortunately, nothing says where she’s going. All you can tell is that her knapsack is gone, and so are her toothbrush and other toiletries. So she didn’t disappear suddenly, but what on earth would cause her to pack up her bags and leave like that? 

_ “Why won’t you let me become a Trainer?!” _

You brush aside a stack of homework and try to push that silly thought away. How could she be so desperate to become a Trainer that she’d run off on her own?! How foolish would that be? It was a _distinct_ possibility, but still...

\---

Eventually, your stomach rules and you too have to sit down to eat. 

By the time sit down to have your dinner, Greta’s family are already cleaning their take-out dishes and wiping the table. 

“Any luck?” Greta asks.

You shake your head, and take a bite out of some stir-fried broccoli. 

Greta sighs and passes her styrofoam box to her Grookey riding her shoulder. "Here, try throwing it there," she says, and the chimp proceeds to toss it neatly into the rubbish bin. 

"Good job, Druid." She scratches the Grookey's chin, then sighs. “I miss her… Hm… Maybe she’s running away because she wants to become a Trainer.” 

You set your styrofoam container down on the table. “Gods, I hope not.”

“I dunno, she seemed really excited to become a trainer lately…” Greta comes around, takes a seat, and slumps on the table. “We were talking a lot about how to get started as a Trainer, Pokémon we’d like to train, how to camp out with Pokémon, and….” She shrugs. 

“She can’t be  _ that _ desperate.”

From the kitchen sink you overhear Greta’s father: “Well, would you rather she disappear in another way?”

As annoying as you found Greta’s father, you had to admit, he had a point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Peter and his Yamper were completely improvised characters that weren't pre-planned and they're already favourite characters.


	5. One Day Later

The police are helping you find Chelsea, and it just so happens that a police Stoutland has managed to track down a path all the way to the local monorail station. You and your group head there and ask the staff if they’ve seen an eleven-year old Kantonian-Galarian girl around, maybe alone, you’re not quite sure. It takes a while to figure out which girl you’re talking about, but eventually, one ticket seller remarks that she remembers one such girl asked for directions to Wyndon Station. 

You all head to Wyndon Station. 

\----

On the Flying Taxi ride there, Peter starts trying to make conversation. You, meanwhile, are looking at the ground, hoping that maybe, just maybe, you could catch a glimpse of Chelsea from above - so you’re only half-listening. 

Somehow Peter goes from the topic of his Yamper being stuck in a fence last week to his son, Jonathan, who had just left town to head to Hulbury and enter this contest called the ‘Ultimate Challenger’. Even though he had no prior experience training Pokemon, it was all fine and dandy with Peter because Jon could apparently catch his his own Pokemon and take it on challenges, and he figured that’d be a great place to find a first partner. As much as you’re appalled by the very idea of letting teenagers with no prior experience dive head first into a remote island and attempt to train a freshly caught Pokémon for battle in a matter of _hours_ , this sounds like the kind of challenge Chelsea would try, you remark without thinking - 

“You think Chelsea tried to enter that contest?” 

You pause. “Maybe. But we don’t have proof.”

\---

The staff at Wyndon Station confirm that a lone eleven-year-old girl bought tickets for a train to Hulbury yesterday. 

You head to Hulbury. 

\---

Maybe you should’ve packed something for an overnight stay at Hulbury, you think to yourself. After arriving at the city’s train station that night, your luck with asking strangers if they’ve seen Chelsea doesn't repeat itself this time. This search could take a while. The Hulbury police are helping out, thankfully, and a missing child alert is on the news, so perhaps there’s some hope there?

\---

It’s late at night, and you still haven’t found Chelsea. You stay at a modest inn.

You think about the fact that you would have otherwise visited Yoko tonight.


	6. Two Days Later

You’re searching the dock marketplace when you hear your phone ring. You’ve been waiting for that sound all day.

After scrambling to pick up the phone, you stutter, “H-hello?!”

_"Hello... is this Mr. Masato Kobayashi?”_

“Y-yes! This is Masato Kobayashi speaking.”

_“Oh hello, Mr. Kobayashi, this is the Hulbury Police Department. You filed a missing child report for your daughter, Miss Chelsea Kobayashi, and we've found her.”_

They’ve found her.

“Oh-oh my - t-thank the gods! You’ve found her! Where is she?!”

_“She’s currently safe with us - “_

“Where did you find her?!”

_“Well, sir.... um....”_

There’s a long pause. Then a sigh.

_“Your daughter was involved in a scheme on a remote island by the Isle of Armor that used a Pokemon catching competition as a front. However, several victims were transformed into Pokemon with illegally acquired Cipherballs, including your daughter, who was transformed into a Centiskorch.”_

...

No.

_“We've since arrested the perpetrators and all the victims are safely back in Hulbury in a Pokémon Centre.... if you would like to come see your daughter -"_

“W-what kind of cruel, sick joke is this?! I have absolutely no time for-”

 _“I’m sorry, Mr. Kobayashi, I can rest assure you that this is not a prank call! The Hulbury Poli-_ ”

You slam your phone to the ground.

\---

You endure many odd stares from the others before being seated by a fountain.

Peter brings you some fish and chips and takes a seat next to you. There’s only the sound of him munching on his chips for the next minute before he remarks, “I’m sorry to hear about what happened to Chelsea.”

“There’s no way that that’s true,” you mutter. Not after all of this stress. Not after so many days of searching.

“Maybe it isn’t, but I mean, we haven’t gotten any other leads.” He takes a very long sigh before continuing, “I got a similar phone call about my boy Jonathan.”

“.... You did?”

Peter nods. “Apparently he got roped into the same scam. The contest, not the prank calls, mind you. He… well, I can’t believe it myself, either." He puts his arms on your shoulder. “Let's just head to the Pokémon Centre, to, at the very least, see for ourselves, shall we?”

You and Peter head to the Pokémon Centre.

\---

Upon arrival to the Pokémon Centre, the first thing you notice is the strong presence of police cruisers and news reporters around the building. It really does seem like Chelsea's here right now, as the Pokémon Centre staff don't hesitate to lead you and Peter to the back infirmary rooms through a series of hallways, where you wonder what on earth you'll see when you get to the end. Maybe you didn't hear things right the first time, and Chelsea's safe and sound, but of she was, she wouldn't be in some sort of intensive care, so maybe she suffered from an injury -

"Alright Mr. Kobayashi, Chelsea's right here."

Before you know it, you snap back to your senses and realize that the staff member leading you around has stopped in front of one care room. They gesture for you to come inside.

You don't see Chelsea in the room.

You see two police officers and a nurse attending to a Pokémon on a long, long, table. You can't remember the name of it, but it's a giant flaming centipede.

You think there’s no way that that Pokémon could be Chelsea, but then it turns to stare at you and lets out a squeak

and you can’t help but look away.

\---

Eventually, you’re back in the room.

You’re listening to the officer rattle on about some more details about the incident, that the organizers gave out Cipherballs disguised as regular Safari Balls, that they were all pitted in ‘contests’ against each other, that it was the sight of the island in flames, smoke, and Dynamax Energy, for heaven’s sake that drew the attention of the coast guard but now thankfully, everyone was at least alive, and even your daughter, Chelsea Kobayashi, should be good to go home soon after the nurses treat her.

They gesture to the Centiskorch in front of you as they say her name.

This Pokémon is your daughter. Even though the technology you work with in Cipher Co. is used with Pokémon, you don’t work with Pokémon, let alone Pokémon this rare, or belligerent, or if you must be honest with yourself - terrifying. But it - or you have to say now, she - is somehow, your daughter.

She has to be your daughter because a normal Centiskorch should not be acting this docile. She has to be your daughter because they confirmed her identity with telepathy. And she has to be your daughter because, well, where else would she be?

After the cops finish explaining the whole mess to you, they get pulled away by a call on their intercom. The nurses are off, somewhere. You two have some time.

You kneel down to her level and finally, try to get a good look at her. She looks exhausted. Weak. Injured, even. It’s a heartbreaking sight - three of her legs, held in a cast; a large portion of her lower exoskeleton, covered in bandages; a myriad of cuts and bruises all over.

Chelsea is far from her hyperactive and cheerful self. It makes you doubt whether or not it’s really even her anymore.

You try to look her in the eyes. Maybe that the old adage about the look of one’s eyes being able to show their true self is true, but all you can see are yellow bug eyes that stare back at you. Does she really look like she’s looking back with sadness? Or fear? Or both? Or are you just incompetent at reading the facial expressions of Pokémon?

You finally say something. You try to ask questions.

“Are you really Chelsea?”

She nods.

You hum to yourself, then try to think of questions that only the real Chelsea would know. “How old are you?”

She lets out a small screech, but as if remembering that humans can’t understand her, shakes her head before raising one of her legs, and tapping.

“.... nine, ten, eleven. Eleven years old.”

She nods again.

“Which month is your birthday in?”

She taps once.

“You’re really Chelsea, then.”

She nods, then looks to the side and away from you. This is what she does whenever you scold her, but in an even more fearful way. Most likely, she is expecting you to scold her.

Instead, you simply mutter, “What have they done to you,” and try not to say any more.

\---

Peter stops by to say that Jon’s fine. Shaken, exhausted, and in the body of a Dubwool, but otherwise, fine. They head home.

Chelsea continues to be treated for her injuries. You stay for another two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda hard to write. I mean, how does one react to their child turning into a giant bug?


	7. Two Days After, That Night

Chelsea’s scheduled to be hybridized in three days. 

The treatment to restore her human form - or at least, a _mostly_ human form, has been arranged at Cipher Co.’s Kalos Headquarters. It’s where all the victims of the Kalos Incident a month ago were treated to restore their human forms and become ‘hybrids’. However, they still need time to treat a new wave of victims from another region, and Chelsea still needs time to heal from her injuries. 

They assure you that although Chelsea may not be completely human, that she may sometimes transform back into a Centiskorch temporarily depending on her trigger, and that she face the new frontier that is being a hybrid in society, eventually, she can still achieve some sort of ‘normal’ life like all the other victims. No matter what, she’ll always be the human she’s always been on the inside. 

Then they hand you a Net Ball to carry Chelsea home in. 

It’s hard not to feel offended at the gesture. You balk at the idea. This is an indignity - did they really expect you to put her in a Pokeball and treat your daughter like a wild Pokémon?! 

They apologize. Still, they explain that after the Kalos Incident, it is now recommended that all hybrids be registered to a Poke Ball, so that they don’t accidentally get caught by someone else. Many hybrids in Kalos keep their own Poke Ball locked away in their own homes, out of sight, and out of mind - so the safety precaution is really not a big deal, or so they say. 

Plus, a Flying Taxi may not take kindly to having a Centiskorch in the cab. 

You grumble. Fine, if they insist. One cop offers to do the deed for you, if you don’t want to. On one hand, you most certainly don’t want to, but on the other hand, you don’t like the idea of an unfamiliar cop ‘catching’ her either. 

You’ll do the deed yourself, then. 

You kneel down to Chelsea’s level, keeping a shaky iron grip on the Net Ball. She looks up and eyes it, likely more scared of it than you are. 

The Net Ball should be comfortable for a Bug-type for her, they assure you. It’s not a Master Ball, so she won’t go in if she’s not willing, as well. 

You stare at her. She braces herself. You mutter, “I’m sorry”, before tapping the Net Ball on her head. 

She disappears. 

\--

After the last bit of paperwork is done, you go outside and call a Flying Taxi to take you straight home - without any issue. To the casual onlooker, you look like just another salaryman, not someone who is carrying his own daughter in a _gods-forsaken Poke Ball_. 

\--

_How could Chelsea do this to you?_

_How could she let herself get hurt like this?_

You clutch the Net Ball tight the whole time. You don’t want to lose Chelsea again.

The ride back is quiet. 

\---

You arrive home, exhausted, relieved, and eager to let Chelsea out of the Poke Ball. 

Sluggishly, you drag the coffee table to the side to make some clear space for Chelsea. Better safe than sorry. 

You hold out the Net ball and let Chelsea out. 

With a flash of light, she appears on the floor. She groans, drowsy, and tries to re-orient herself to her own home sweet home. There’s a warm glow that comes from her and illuminates the room. 

“Welcome home. Get some rest,” You say. 

You watch her step tentatively around the living room, taking in the fact that finally, she's home, then crawl into her bedroom. 

\---

You hear some unfamiliar noises coming from Chelsea’s bedroom. 

You stop by to check. Chelsea is curled up on her bed. She might be... Crying? 

Do Centiskorch cry? There are no tears. You’re not sure, so you step into the room and sit by her side. The air around her is a bit warm. You reach out to pat her head and comfort her, but ouch! She burns to the touch.

As you shake your hand to cool it down, she looks up at you. You mutter, “I’m sorry.” 

_How could anyone do this to Chelsea?_

\---

You’re exhausted, but you still need to make some arrangements. 

You leave a voicemail for Chelsea’s school. Chelsea is sick and injured and won’t be going to school tomorrow. You email your boss. Your daughter is sick and injured so you’ll be working from home while you take care of her. 

You order a ticket for a TMV train to Lumiose City. One adult for the away trip, One adult and a child for the return trip. 

\---

You pass by Chelsea’s room. The door’s stuck open, so you go to close it, but not before checking on Chelsea first. 

The first thing you notice is that Chelsea isn’t on her bed. Instead, there’s a faint warm glow coming from underneath the bed. Chelsea’s curled up and… sleeping soundly, surprisingly. You’re surprised at this sight, given the traumatizing event she went through. However, she could just be exhausted. Maybe liking small, dark places has something to do with how soundly she’s sleeping, too.

You smile, hope that the bed doesn’t catch on fire, and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the fun of Living With a Giant Fire Bug begins the next chapter.


	8. Three Days later

You get up early this morning. There’s still more to be done. 

First, research. You need to figure out how to take care of Chelsea while she’s in the body of a giant, flaming centipede. You first look up ‘Centiskorch’ to get an idea of what this unfamiliar Pokemon is….

> _“Centiskorch creates flammable gases by fermenting its food within its body. The gases are then burned in the heat-generating organs along its belly. This process produces so much fire that the flames overflow from both the antennae on its head and from its rear end.”_
> 
> _“While its burning body is already dangerous on its own, this excessively hostile Pokémon also has large and very sharp fangs.”_
> 
> _“This Pokémon is so belligerent by nature that it will indiscriminately attack anything that gets close to it.“_

_Hostile. Dangerous. Belligerent._ You don’t like the sound of that. As if literally being on fire wasn’t a handful enough, she’s apparently also a violent Pokemon. What if people avoid her because of this reputation? Or worse yet, what if that changes her personality?

You can't waste time worrying about that. You then look up “Centiskorch care”, and what do you know, the warnings about how dangerous this Pokémon is continue here. It’s rare for trainers to train such a temperamental Pokemon. Apparently, it's common for trainers to train a Sizzlipede, only to quit training it when it evolves and find how much more voracious they become. Despite all this, it still seems like a fairly popular Pokemon that trainers still try to recruit, all because of some Galar Gym Leader who trains one. Chelsea probably knows more about this Pokemon than you do, in that case - 

There’s suddenly a scraping sound coming from Chelsea’s room. 

What was that?

You then hear a long screech. Chelsea’s awake. You rush to open the door for her. 

\---

Chelsea’s very hungry. 

It doesn’t take you to speak Pokemon to find out. She makes a beeline to the kitchen, then raises her head, opens her mouth, and points to it. 

“You’re hungry.” 

She nods, and then points even more furiously. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry - I’m just about to order Pokemon food. Let me see what we have for now.” You open the fridge, aaaaaaaaaaaaand great, the options are limited. There’s some leftover fish in the corner, and some meat in the stir-fry Greta ordered in case Chelsea came home. However, you certainly did not expect to have to order enough meat to feed a voracious carnivore like a Centiskorch. 

You take out the leftovers. There's then the matter of finding out what to serve it in. Should you use the takeout box? A regular bowl? A Pokemon feeding bowl? Maybe that would be easier to eat out of, if perhaps less dignifying. Gods, you did have some in the house, but they all belonged to Usagi, However, Yoko’s Umberon has since moved out - with her feeding bowl - to the hospital to accompany her trainer. Maybe there’s an old backup somewhere. While the food warms up, you dig through piles of old, forgotten dinnerware to find a battered metal feeding bowl, and hurriedly spoon the leftovers in. 

“I’m sorry this is all I have,” you say, as you place the bowl on the ground. Chelsea stops pacing around the kitchen, and digs in. 

She eats it all in an instant. 

_Good grief._ “I’m going to order some more food.” 

\---

You’re not leaving Chelsea home alone, so you order food online. 

After ordering the groceries for the week, you come upon the task of ordering food for Chelsea for today and tomorrow. As you scroll through the options for Pokemon feed for carnivores, you wonder if the feed that Yoko usually gets for Usagi would suffice, or if you’ll have to hunt down something specifically for such a big bug-type like Chelsea. 

Chelsea stops by to look, and tilts her head. 

“I am ordering Pokemon food for you.” 

Chelsea growls in protest and flares up. 

“Whoa! Okay! I’m sorry! I don’t know what else you can eat. It’s just going to be for two days, okay?”

Chelsea stops, grumbles, and crawls away in defeat.

You genuinely don’t know what Chelsea could eat. But it’s either Pokemon feed, or dragging more live meat than you’d like into the house...

You order the special Bug-type feed. Hopefully that makes up for it.

**\---**

Chelsea needs something to do. 

You’re worried about her grades - after all, she hasn’t been at school or doing her homework for the last few days. So, you draw the blinds to the living room so nobody asks why there’s suddenly a Centiskorch in your house, and play some educational videos on the television before you’re pulled away by a call from work. 

\---

After that call, you go check your work inbox. You get plenty of messages along the lines of “Thank goodness Chelsea’s okay” and “I’ll be thinking of your family”. 

You suddenly hear frantic pacing. 

You rush into the living room - Chelsea’s suddenly racing around the room, messing up the carpet, and about knock over the side table - !

“Chelsea no!” You shout, and she stops in her track, then grumbles. The educational videos are still playing, but you probably figured by now that they bore her. What were you thinking? She just came from a traumatizing event that turned her into a giant flaming bug, for crying out loud. She’s in no position to be educated.

You sigh. “Do you want to do something else?”

Chelsea nods, and crawls over the sofa to point at the window. She wants to go outside. Of course she does. She spends as much time climbing trees and playing football as she does watching League matches. 

“Chelsea, we can’t have anybody see you like this.”

Chelsea grumbles. 

“I know you want to go outside, but please. People will ask questions. We don’t want to draw too much attention to ourselves. You have to stay inside until we go to Kalos. I’m sorry.” 

Chelsea slumps, defeated. Well, if she can’t go outside like she used to, maybe…

“How about we play some League matches?” 

Chelsea immediately perks up. She nods vigorously.

With a heavy sigh, you pick up your phone to switch the video. You’ve never voluntarily played Pokemon League matches on the telly before. They were never your taste. It was only when Yoko insisted, or Chelsea snuck onto Yoko’s phone, did Pokemon battles ever play in the house. Yet here you are, playing Pokemon League matches because your daughter just turned into a Pokemon with no hands and desperately needs some sense of normalcy. 

Without much thought, you play the first thing you see when you search “Galar Pokemon League”, which is a livesteam. There’s a Gym Leader with Ice-Type Pokemon about to begin a match with… the same Gym Leader you found researching earlier, the Hoennian man with a Centiskorch. How quaint. 

Chelsea rests on the floor, then watches the telly, transfixed. You have to admit, you’re watching too. Another Centiskorch is in battle, and it’s binding, tearing, and slamming its way through its opponents. It’s an impressive, fiery display of power.

This is what Chelsea’s species is known for, huh? It must be strange watching a Centiskorch in battle when she’s suddenly one herself. You can usually tell if she’s watching a League match from across the house when she hollers and jumps around the living room, but this time, she’s as still as a statue. 

Before long, a giant wave of water washes the bug off-screen, and you come back to reality. At least Chelsea’s sitting still for now. Relieved, you go back to working. 

\---

The Pokemon feed arrives. You serve one large sack to Chelsea for dinner. She eats her fill, but seems depressed while eating. 

Now that you think about it, what would she have eaten on the island?

\--- 

Shortly after dinner, the doorbell rings. 

“Stay back, okay?” You whisper to Chelsea, and she recedes into the living room. You check that all the blinds are drawn, then rush to the door. 

It’s Louise, Greta, and Greta's Grookey. 

“Hi, Mr. Kobayashi! We’re just here to see Chelsea!”

“Is she okay?” 

You reply, “Oh, thank you for thinking about her. Unfortunately, she’s ill and um, sleeping right now. So she can’t see you right now.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.”

“What happened to Chelsea, Mr. Kobayashi?” 

“She’s just ill, but otherwise, she’s fine.”

“How?!”

“Louise, it’s okay.” Greta sighs, and pulls out a few sheets of paper from her bag. “This is Chelsea’s homework. We thought we’d give them to her while she’s gone.” 

“I brought biscuits, too!”

“Why, thank you.” You take the homework and the biscuits. “You two are very kind friends -”

Greta’s Grookey lets out a startled howl, and jumps behind his trainer’s shoulder. 

“Druid, what’s going on-?!”

“Is that a Centiskorch over there?!”

Oh no. You turn around, and surely enough, Chelsea’s peeking out from behind the living room opening. 

Your heart sinks, and you try to close the door and muster some words. “I-it’s nothing! Sorry, I have to attend to other things, thank you very much - good bye!” 

It’s hard to close the door without slamming it. 

You sigh a breath of relief, then take a look at the peephole. Greta and Louise are definitely, completely, and utterly confused - but thankfully, they’re walking away from the house. Very, very slowly. 

You groan, and step towards Chelsea. 

“Chelsea, what have you done.”

She shrinks back from you.

“Now your friends know that something wrong is happening. What if they tell their parents, then their parents tell their friends-?”

Before you can finish scolding Chelsea, Chelsea pouts and runs back to her room. 

\---

You’re still working into the night when you hear your phone ring. 

It’s from Yoko. You haven’t visited her for the last few days. What are you supposed to say? That Chelsea ran away from home and turned into a Centiskorch?

You’ll figure it out. You take a deep breath, and answer the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hey. Hello. I haven’t heard from you the last few days.”

“Yes. I know. I’m sorry.”

“Is everything alright?”

“... Yes.”

“That’s good to know. How is Chelsea doing?”

“Well….” You sigh. “She’s just fallen ill recently. I’m taking care of her… it’s just a common cold. She’ll be better in no time.”

There’s a long silence, then a sigh. “Ah, sorry to hear that.”

“I’ll visit you another day.”

“No, I understand. The doctors just said that the next round is starting next week, but otherwise… nothing interesting. Just… boring things, that’s all.”

“I see… Well, I have to go back to work soon. Talk to you another day.”

“Working late again…? Alright then. See you.”

“See you.”

You hang up.

In reality, you don’t need to go back to work. The day has been long enough. You just don’t know what to say to Yoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, casually mentioning the best Pokemon NPCs in the history of the Pokemon main series without their names, because Masato can't be bothered to remember.


	9. Four Days Later

You’re awakened to the sound of _very loud_ screeching. 

Panic takes you, and you bolt towards the sound and fling open the bedroom to Chelsea’s door. Chelsea’s flailing around in her sleep and screaming - and the bed frame is on fire!

You freeze for a moment, before running for the fire extinguisher. 

When you come back with the fire extinguisher in hand, you can’t help but fumble around - how do you use one again?! Right, pull on the trigger, aim under the bed, and sweep - 

_SCREEECH!_

The extinguisher puts out the fire - and wakes up Chelsea. 

You sigh in relief and drop the extinguisher, and try to approach Chelsea, coughing out some smoke on the way. She’s breathing heavily, moaning in pain, and overall shaken. The flames on her antennae are much weaker than usual. Oh gods, do fire extinguishers hurt Fire-types, too?

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. What happened?”

Chelsea continues to moan. You _really_ wish you knew what she was saying. 

This isn’t the place to continue talking. You grasp onto Chelsea’s legs, and find that it’s just barely cool enough to grasp, even if it still burns. With as much strength you can muster to move a 120-kilogram bug in the middle of the night, you drag her out of underneath the bed and out of the smoke. You cough again, then ask, “Was it a nightmare?”

Chelsea nods again. 

“It’s okay. The nightmare is now over.” 

Still, you can’t help but wonder if whatever traumatizing event that happened on the island might lead to more nightmares - and more situations like this. 

\---

Chelsea spends the rest of the night trying to sleep under the coffee table. She’s too scared to sleep again. 

You are, too. 

\---

The thing that gets you out of bed is another doorbell. 

You drag yourself out of bed and lumber to the door. There’s the next-door neighbour, an unamused elderly lady with an unamused Purrloin in her arms.

“Hi, good morning -”

“I’m here to let you know that my dear Purrloin has been rather moody because of the ruckus -”

“I’m sorry about what happened last night -”

“It hasn’t just been last night! He has excellent hearing, so hears other Pokémon a lot, but all throughout even yesterday he’s been particularly disturbed by what sounds like a Bug-type next door?”

“A…. Bug-type?”

“I don’t know! Care to explain yourself, sir?”

You let out a long sigh. “You’re asking if there’s a bug-type living in our house - “

“Yes, sir, I quite am - “

“- It’s a Centiskorch.” 

Dammit. You’re bad at lying, but to blurt that out like that… 

“A what now?”

“P-pet-sitting. I’m pet-sitting someone else’s Centiskorch.”

“You’re _pet-sitting_ a _Centiskorch_ , of all things - ?”

You let out a long, exasperated sigh. “Look, normally it’s quite well-behaved, I’ll just ask it to quiet down.” 

“Hmph. I sure hope so, sir.” The lady scoffs, and turns around and walks away. “C’mon, kitty, let us not waste more time with this man…”

You also hope you don’t waste more time dealing with neighbours, and shut the door.

* * *

You tell Chelsea about the neighbour and ask her to quiet down, just a little bit. You don’t think it’ll help. 

* * *

As you continue to answer email after email, you hear pitter-pattering coming from the living room. Chelsea must be getting bored of the League Matches, but otherwise, no big deal, right?

You then hear pitter-pattering _going up the other side of the wall in front of you._

Does crawling damage drywall? You _would_ check the situation, but of course, your phone decides to ring. 

* * *

You hear a loud _CRASH_ in the middle of the phone call.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll be right back!” You hurriedly hang up and run to the living room - and are greeted with the sight of a knocked-over lamp - and Chelsea crawling across the wall and trying to reach for the fallen lamp -

"CHELSEA NO!"

Your shout startles her, and with a whimper, she loses grip of the wall and comes crashing down - right on top of the bookshelf!

_CRASH!_

She hits the ground, as does the bookshelf! Books spill everywhere, and Chelsea is left sprawled across the mess.

"W-w-w-w-w-w... What have you done?!" You holler, "This is terrible! You don't go around wrecking things like a wild Pokemon! Bad girl! Bad-!"

You stop.

Chelsea's crying in pain.

"Oh my god..." You let out a looong sigh. How could you forget that the Pokemon in front of is your _daughter_? "I... I'm so sorry, Chelsea..." You kneel down to her level, but can't bring yourself to look at her. Instead, you move a book or two out of the way.

"I'm still mad at you for damaging the living room, Chelsea." The living room is more of a wreck than you realized at first - the pillows and the carpet are strewn all over the place, and indeed, Chelsea's crawling has made marks all over the living room walls and ceiling. It's her fault - yet, you realize, she's sorry. She's not looking away in defiance, but in remorse. It doesn't look like she meant to knock over so much furniture, just by crawling on the wall. So then...

"Why... Why did you do this?"

You hear Chelsea sigh, and then... start speaking. Again, you can't understand anything from that string of screeches, but the mumbling sounds quiet and shaky. She then pauses, then starts ranting, paces around the living room, crawls up the wall, then points at the window.

Her voice cracks, and then she collapses on the floor. She curls up in despair.

"Hmmmm..." You don't like where this is going. You've tried so hard to make sure she was safe and happy at home before she could get hybridized. You had to, because what might happen if Chelsea sets foot outside, and other people notice?

Well, if Chelsea _doesn't_ set foot outside... this is what happens. At the end of the day, Chelsea is still who she is - a human child, with human child needs.

You sigh.

"Why don't we take a walk?"

* * *

You bundle up and lead Chelsea out the door.

A cool autumn breeze hits you, and you sigh in relief. It's the first time you've been out of the house the last few days, and frankly, you could use some of the fresh air, too. 

"Come on, Chelsea." You look back and motion for her to follow. Chelsea's stepping out of the house, very very slowly, taking in in the chilly outdoor air. She picks up the pace, but can't stop looking around, as if she'd never seen the neighborhood from this angle before.

She catches up, and you two make your way to the park.

You don't want to stay outside for too long - just enough for Chelsea to get moving, as you don't want to attract the attention of too many others. It's a quiet walk as for obvious reasons, you two don't talk to each other. There's the odd pedestrian, the odd car, the odd Flying Taxi overhead, but thankfully, the streets not too crowded for a weekday afternoon. However, you can't help but wonder if Pokemon are also capable of spreading rumors.

As you approach the park, you only two elderly people sitting with their Pokemon on park benches, one jogger with a Yamper following suit, and a couple of Pokemon playing on the playground. You and Chelsea just have to act casual, and -

"Oh, Mr. Kobayashi! What are you doing here?"

It's _that_ neighbor - the older gentleman from Unova that is always walking around in a trenchcoat and a Hoothoot on his head, and seems to have this annoying habit of saying 'hello' with almost everyone he passes by. "Thought you were at work, hmmmm?"

You stammer, "No, my dau - no, I-I'm petsitting someone's Pokemon today."

"Really?" He chuckles, glances at Chelsea, and asks, "What kind of friend makes you take a day off work to petsit their Pokemon?"

"Well - I - "

He suddenly lets out a hearty laugh. "Nah, I'm just messin' with you, Mr. Kobayashi! You seem to be doin' a fine job handling this - bloody, what's it called again, a Centiskorch? Usually these fellas are pretty hot-tempered."

"She's well-trained."

"Well, I'll send my salutations to the trainer - "

The Hoothoot on his head suddenly hoots, and the Unovan man perks up. "Well, that'll be my cue to head home. Have a good day, Mr. Kobayashi!"

He walks away, and you sigh in relief. Crisis averted. You look to Chelsea - she's actually a bit behind you, having had scuttled away at the sudden sound of the hoot.

You whisper, "Are you okay?"

Chelsea nods. She then looks to the playground.

"You might draw too much attention if you play there." Granted, the playground could accommodate Pokemon as well, but the sight of a giant three-metre long centipede crawling up the playground would be too strange. "Let's keep on walking."

Chelsea grumbles, and quickly scrapes the dirt underneath her with one of her legs.

"W..... what do you mean?"

She grumbles again, then pauses, before approaching you and tapping you in the leg - and sprinting off into the open lawn!

"W-wait, Chelsea!" You sprint off to try to catch up to her!

Either Centiskorch are much faster than they seem, or you're getting old.

* * *

You realize that you and Chelsea are playing tag.

You also realize that you haven't played with Chelsea in the park since the year you moved to Galar.

It's nice to be able to do that again.

* * *

You are packing Chelsea's belongings for the trip to Kalos.

You pack her passport, her tickets, her documents. It's then time to pack things she'll need for an overnight stay in Kalos. You start packing her toothbrush, some toothpaste, some floss, and other toiletries. It reminds you of the fact that Chelsea will be back to being human soon. It's coming sooner than you think.

You head to her bedroom, and start looking through her closet. Good thing the fire didn't burn more than it did, you think, as you rummage through piles of disorganized shirts and socks.

You hear something behind you, and turn your head to see Chelsea at the door. She approaches you, and tilts her head.

"I'm just packing for tomorrow's trip. You need something to wear when you're human again."

Chelsea stops and thinks, then suddenly sprints towards the closet, nudging you out the way. She then digs through a pile of shirts, painstakingly dragging each shirt out one by one with her mandibles, before pulling out one item in particular. You grab it to see that it's a colourful graphic T-shirt - featuring the Galar Champion and his Charizard.

You grimace. It's a gaudy shirt, in your opinion. Where did she even get it?

"Are you sure you want to wear this, Chelsea?"

Chelsea nods vigorously.

"... Alright."

Anything to make her happy.

* * *

Chelsea is sleeping under the kitchen table today. After a sleepless night and a day at the park, Chelsea's tired enough to be sleeping soundly tonight.

You, on the other hand, sleep less soundly. There's still much to worry about. If something else will go wrong while you're sleeping. If something will go wrong on your way to Kalos, and Chelsea will be stuck as a giant bug for longer than you'd like. If something will go wrong _while_ she gets hybridized. Not to mention, you're going to have to deal with the damage in the living room _and_ Chelsea's bedroom at some point.

But realistically speaking, you have to remind yourself, things will be alright. All that matters is that tomorrow, Chelsea will be hybridized and become for the most part, human again.

In that case, what happens next?

You realized in all your efforts to survive, you haven't thought about what comes after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just casually ignore the fact that Chelsea's antennae are on fire and would probably ignite way more than what actually gets ignited in the fic. 
> 
> Also... Unovan Man has a name. His name is Marvin. He too is an improvised character, and is probably more ridiculous than this fic ever asked for.


	10. Five Days Later

You get up early that day. 

The sun has not risen, but you get up, and go to the kitchen to wake up Chelsea, who's definitely not an early riser. Normally you'd shout at her, but you don't want to wake up the neighbours, so you instead tap on Chelsea's head and try not to burn your hand in the process. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey," You whisper. "Good morning, Chelsea."

With a gentle moan, Chelsea stirs awake. She blinks, looks at you... then with a groan, plops back on the ground. 

"Come on, Chelsea. We can't be late to your appointment. We need to be at the station early."

With another groan of protest, Chelsea stirs again. 

You then go to get Chelsea breakfast. Things feel normal.

* * *

After breakfast, you gather your bags, order a Flying Taxi, and recall Chelsea into her Net Ball. 

You wait for the Flying Taxi outside. For the moment, it's just you and the dark streets. 

* * *

The Flying Taxi takes you to Wyndon Station, and after hours of examining visas at border security and explaining why you're carrying a passport of a human child that is not there with you - the TMV train takes you to Lumiose City. 

You try to write a work report on the train there, but nervousness gets the best of you. It's distracting, checking your pockets every five minutes. But you need to make sure the Net Ball is still there.

* * *

You arrive at Lumiose City. 

You've been here once for a family trip, and many more times for business meetings. It's a city with charm, you admit. Even in business trips would you take the time to enjoy the sights of the City of Light.

But today, you're in a rush. You take a cab to CIpher Co.'s Kalos headquarters.

Tough luck. You're slowed by rush hour traffic. You look outside, and wonder if you should've taken a Gogoat Shuttle instead. 

* * *

Waking up early paid off. You get to Cipher Co.'s headquarters on time. 

A receptionist leads you to a waiting room with a view of the canal on the third floor, where all of the new hybridization facilities are located. She mentions you're welcome to let your daughter out of her Poke Ball while she waits. So you do.

Chelsea comes out, and the receptionist flinches at the sight.

"Aie!" The receptionist nervously laughs and tries to regain her composure. "I-i'm sorry, I'm just scared of bugs, that's all! I-I didn't now that Galar had such big bugs!..."

Chelsea looks to you. All you can do is smile and nod. Just a bit more time, and this will be over.

* * *

Soon, it's Chelsea's turn to get treated. 

Nurses call over Chelsea, and you walk over only to find that you can't accompany Chelsea to the back. You're a Cipher scientist, you insist, but rules are rules. All you can do is hand the nurses the final papers, and wave goodbye. She nervously follows the nurses, and looks back one last time - in the form of a bug that you've had to take care for the last three days - before disappearing into the halls. 

* * *

What if something goes wrong during the process?

What would go wrong?

What would Chelsea look like? Would she still be recognizable? Will you get your daughter back? Well, of course she'll have some minor inhuman features, but how much will that alter her? What if it'll be one of those rare cases where they can't even mostly restore her humanity - or worse?

What will she be like?

* * *

The door opens again. 

You snap awake again - only to find that it's another hybrid. It's not Chelsea. You sigh and slump back on your seat, and watch pink-haired woman cry and hug her companions with envy.

It's been an hour. Where was Chelsea? 

_WHOOSH._

The door opens again. This time, it's a familiar girl in a hospital gown. She's bald, has yellow and red eyes, and has yellow markings on her head and her neck. Her steps are shaky, and she struggles to balance on two feet.

But you still recognize her. She's Chelsea.

When she notices you, she stumbles towards to you and shouts, "Dad! I'm human again!" 

For the first time in five days, you can hear Chelsea's voice again. You collapse on your knees- and reach to hug her. You're normally a stoic man, but for this moment, the tears are falling.

"Y-you're back, Chelsea. You're finally back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the moment you've been waiting for.


	11. Five Days Later, That Evening

Chelsea goes through more tests that afternoon. By the time you're done, it's already time to head to the hotel.

You were lucky that Cipher Co. helped you secure a room at a hotel willing to shelter a hybrid, so that you could stay in Lumiose City overnight, watch for potential side effects, and have Chelsea, well - do more tests tomorrow. So when you find the hotel is a bit too dim and cramped, and the lobby very unceremonious, you don't think much of it.

As you check in with the staff, you notice that Chelsea is still and quiet while she stares at the paintings on the wall. She doesn't seem to notice that the receptionist is glancing at her nervously every now and then, even though her hybrid features are mostly covered up with a hoodie. 

You hope for no trouble during your stay.

* * *

You open the door to the hotel room.

As you set down your bags, Chelsea dashes to the window, stumbles, catches herself on the desk, then props herself up on the window sill.

"Careful, Chelsea!"

"Dad!" Chelsea flings open the window, and peers outside. "Awww, I can't see Prism Tower from here!..... Sure is pretty, though."

You have to agree. The City of Light, with all of its illuminated cobblestone paths and aging buildings - _does_ look pretty right now.

"Dad! Can we look around Lumiose City tomorrow?" Chelsea asks.

"Not now."

"But why not?"

"Because you just became human again, Chelsea," You reply as you unpack your belongings. "You don't know what side effects might happen, you don't know what your trigger is, you don't know who you're going to draw the attention of as a new hybrid - "

"But Dad! I was trapped on the island, then in the house , _for five days_!"

She has a point.

"Please let me have some fun...!" She pleads. You don't say anything, so she crosses her arms, and looks back on the city.

"We'll go back to Cipher Co. tomorrow for check-ups. We'll get something to eat. That's it." You go to sit next to Chelsea. She slumps on the bed.

"I don't want you to lose you. I don't want to see you get hurt," you say. "Look at you. There's a reason why told you to wait until you're older to become a trainer - "

Chelsea kicks the bed. "It's not my fault!"

"Chelsea, I know - "

"I didn't ask to turn into a Centiskorch! I didn't ask to fight in that stupid contest! They lied to me!"

" _I know,_ Chelsea. But you're missing the point. There are lots of dangers out there if you go on your own. There are people out there that want to hurt you."

"That's why I want to train Pokemon!"

"Even training Pokemon can be dangerous!"

Chelsea kicks the bed in protest.

"Chelsea, I know you don't like hearing that. But now you know what I mean, right? That being a trainer can be dangerous?"

Chelsea crosses her arms, then asks, "Are you mad at me, Dad?"

"..."

"Are you mad I ran away?"

You were. But you can't bring yourself to say that now.

"Well...To be honest, I'm more worried. Scared, even. When you went missing, I was scared of losing you. I'm still scared. You're a hybrid now, Chelsea. You're not like other humans anymore."

"I'll be fine! I can talk to Pokemon..." Chelsea rolls over to face the other way.

"People are going to judge you, Chelsea. Treat you as unusual. And there's still so much we don't know about hybrids and their health. Life is going to be hard for you. And that makes me worry. All I want for you, as your father, is for you to grow up to be happy and healthy."

"But... but...."

A moment of silence. Chelsea then pulls herself up to a seated position and hugs a pillow. "Mmmmmmmmnnnn..." She struggles to say something, but she's now on the verge of tears.

You lean in and put an arm around her. "Please, I want you to understand."

* * *

You and Chelsea are in bed. You're about to fall asleep, when you hear Chelsea mumble:

"Mmmmnnnn..... I'm scared, Dad."

"Huh...Scared?"

"Yeah."

"Of what?"

"Mmmmm..." Chelsea sighs. "You know...I had that nightmare that night... I dreamed I was in the Motostoke Stadium, but you were the gym leader, and you yelled at me about how I can't be a trainer and how you just want me to protect me from danger and.... then you had a Gigantimax Centiskorch like Kabu, and you were gonna get it to stop me, but then, suddenly _I_ was the Centiskorch....! T-there was fire everywhere! It was the island and the gym at the same place, everyone was in danger... even you and Mom! And then I felt really scared and all the fire kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger....! And then, I woke up, and that was the dream..."

"Mmmm..."

You take it in.

"It's okay. It's all over now. It's not real."

"But I _did_ Gigantamax on the island, Dad..."

"You... did?"

"M hm...." Chelsea turns around and draws the bedsheets closer to her. "I hurt some people. I got hurt too. And then Greta got scared when she saw me... Actually, I felt really sad just staying at home all the time, all 'cause people are gonna be scared of me if they know what happened to me, you know? Or see me turn back?"

"Unfortunately."

"... What's going to happen when we go home?"

"We'll try to hide your hybrid features and you'll go back to school."

"What if someone finds out?"

"Then they'll keep a secret."

"What if the whole school finds out?"

"Then I don't know."

"Can I still become a trainer?"

"No."

"Nnnnnnnngh... That's not fair."

"I'm sorry."

"I hate this." Chelsea turns around. "I don't want to be a hybrid, not like this," she grumbles.

"But you are one."

"I don't like being a freak and being scared of what others think."

"You're not a freak."

"I don't know what to do."

"... Me neither."

"Argh..."

"Chelsea, it'll be okay," you mutter. "You're going to get used to it. It'll be okay."

"I guess..."

With that, you say nothing else.

You think about it. _It will be okay._ But Chelsea was traumatized. Chelsea was scarred. You tried to protect Chelsea, but there was only so much you could do. She was still so headstrong and impulsive that she ran away to follow her naive dreams- and as a result, got hurt. You feel helpless. You can't help but worry.

But for all the worrying you've done, only now do you realize that things will be okay, and you feel grateful. All because Chelsea is, miraculously, still with you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themes...? Feelings? Characters feeling very conflicted? Making these feelings make sense?? This chapter's a hard one to write.   
> Trivia: The dialogue of not only the dream sequence, but also the phone call that Masato gets to learn about Chelsea's fate? Those were adapted straight from the original Ultimate Challenger Galar Campaign RP. Neat shout-out and fic-writing shortcut in one. 
> 
> Just when I thought I was done, ... well, there's also an epilogue to write.


	12. One and a Half Years Later

You are walking in Wyndon when you hear from behind you, 

“There it is! Wyndon Stadium! That’s where I’m gonna get a Pokemon!” 

You sigh. “Slow down, Chelsea.”

Chelsea is running ahead of you as you head to the stadium, where after months of trial and begging, she will finally get her first Pokemon. It shows in the energy in her steps, and the way she marvels at the crowd of Trainers and their Pokemon, that this is the moment she’s been waiting for. 

“Well,  _ you’re  _ too slow!” She shouts. 

“Chelsea! People are staring at you!” 

People  _ are _ staring at Chelsea - she’s not only shouting and running in the middle of a public plaza, but she is  _ also a hybrid. _ Her hybrid markings and lack of hair aren’t too visible, but she  _ is  _ drawing attention to herself. 

But she doesn’t seem to care. 

“She’s too excited, isn’t she?” Yoko remarks. 

Yoko walks up to your shoulder, and chuckles. As a former trainer herself, she doesn’t want to miss what will be ‘the most special moment in her childhood’. 

“I suppose. Chelsea!” You then try to run to catch up to her.

* * *

You all follow the woman from the League into a training battlefield outdoors. 

The sharply-dressed woman makes a whole ceremony out of it. She insists on doing it in a place more ceremonious and private than the crowded lobby, where Chelsea’s first partner can truly speak to her - in both a metaphorical and literal sense. She even ends the excursion with spinning around before finally tossing out three Pokeballs. Chelsea gasps with delight and marvels at the pokemon. 

You watch the scene from a distance. That was Yoko’s idea. Better not to intervene with such a special moment. 

As you watch the woman introduce the individual Pokemon, Yoko asks, “Still have the serious face?”

“What?” You answer. “No, not really.”

“You’re still worried.”

“Why would I not be?”

“But you still let Chelsea become a trainer.”

You rub your head. “Look, if letting her become a trainer is going to help her develop confidence, if it earns her respect from her peers, like the Pokemon League woman said, then so be it. She’s not doing that much better at school.” You sigh, then continue, “She got in another fight last week.”

“I know.”

“This is the second time she’s done so this month. I just… I just wonder how she is supposed to be a trainer like this. If people will judge her. If she’s been hurt by bullies, or if her - Pokemon - instincts, her hot temper, will cause problems. Especially if she gets into the Major League. Do you know how many people will be watching and judging her? … Being a trainer is dangerous enough.”

Some silence. You two watch Chelsea converse with the Pokemon for a second. Quite literally - Chelsea’s come to pride herself in her ability to talk to Pokemon, and does it more often nowadays. You find it strange. 

Finally, Yoko pipes up. “Well, I’m worried too. Chelsea has to deal with so many more things than when I was a trainer.”

“Of course.”

“But... I think this will be a good experience for her. She seems so happy. I think this is what she needs.”

You groan. “Well, how do you know - “

“Mom! Dad! I pick Scorbunny!” 

Chelsea’s shout draws your attention. She is proudly holding up the fire rabbit in her hands for you to see.

You’re filled with dread. 

The woman sees your reaction, and says, “Look at them, Mr. Kobayashi! They’re a match made in -”

“B-b-b-b-but it’s a Fire-Type!” 

“D-aaaaad-!”

“You do realize that your trigger is fire, and that if you’re handling a Fire-Type, you’re going to transform more often?”

“I’ll be careful-!”

“Accidents happen, Chelsea - “

“So?! What if I transform? I’ll be okay! I can handle myself!” Chelsea shouts, and hugs the Scorbunny even tighter. “I’ve transformed by accident before!”

“What if you end up scaring it like you did the other kids?”

“They got used to it! So can Scorbunny! Plus I’m okay with it now! I’m a hybrid! It’s okay to transform every now and then!” 

Poor bunny. The look that it’s giving her must be of bewilderment. 

You let out a veeeeery long sigh. “Are you sure? Are you  _ really  _ sure you want this, Chelsea?” 

Chelsea pouts, but then hears the confused Scorbunny chatter. 

“Huh….? Oh, I’m a hybrid, you see,” She responds. “... I can talk to Pokemon, and sometimes… I turn into one! … Well, it’s called a Centiskorch! Have you ever heard of one before…? No? I’ll tell you more later.”

The Scorbunny stares blankly. 

“Come on, Scorbunny! What do you say we go on an adventure together?” 

The Scorbunny blinks, before vigorously nodding. 

“Yeah! See! We’re meant to travel together! We’re both Fire-Types! We’ll be best friends! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?” 

Yoko adds, “Well, they’re certainly a good fit.”

You have to agree. Reluctantly.

“Alright, then.”

  
  


* * *

Before long, it’s time for another business trip.

After having lunch and saying goodbye to Yoko, you head out the door to board the Flying Taxi when you notice Chelsea running towards you.

“Dad! Leaving for Unova already?!”

Chelsea’s not alone - she’s followed by her Scorbunny and one other person. He looks unfamiliar. 

“Unfortunately, yes, Chelsea.” You walk up next to the cab and open the door. “I have a flight to catch, after all -”

“Guess what, Dad? I ran into Jonathan today! He’s a hybrid too!” Chelsea gestures to him - a tall, lanky teenager in casual wear and sunglasses - but he also has horns and black-and-white hair. 

“Oh, I heard about it from your father, just - hello, Jonathan. Long time no see. You’ve certainly … grown up since the last time I saw you.”

“O-oh, thank you, sir.” He nods and pushes up his sunglasses. “I heard you were speaking at a hybrids conference? B-best of luck, then.”

“Thank you.”

“He’s gonna become a Trainer, too, Dad! Isn’t that amazing? Maybe we’ll be rivals!” 

“Well, I-I-I not gonna be in the major League, though -”

“That’s nice and all, Chelsea,” you stammer, trying to climb into the cab in a rush. “T-tell Mom about it. I have to leave now.”

“O-oh! Sorry! Right!” Chelsea waves to you as you close the door. You wave, take another glance at Jonathan, then wave back.

Soon, you take off for the airport. 

Chelsea finally found someone like her. She seems really happy. 

* * *

  
  


You step up to the podium and begin speaking. 

“Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Masato Kobayashi, and I am a scientist representing Cipher Co. Galar.”

“For the last seven years of my life, I have dedicated my career towards using energy conversion technology - the same technology that helps us transport and protect Pokemon in Pokeballs and Pokemon Storage - to help humans, as well. With my fellow colleagues, we worked hard to find a way to use it to treat chronic illnesses and provide therapy. What we certainly did not intend to - let alone  _ want  _ to - use this research for, was to create weapons that would traumatize people by turning them into Pokemon. 

As you may already know, I happen to know such a victim in my life. Her name is Chelsea Koyabashi, and she is my daughter. You may have already heard that she wants to become a trainer, and show the world that hybrids are worthy of respect and dignity, too. To be honest, I commend her for her bravery. But it wasn’t always like this. If anything, it is the stigma of being a hybrid that pushed her to fight it like this.

Before she was hybridized, she couldn’t talk to us, sleep soundly, see her friends, play outside - or otherwise enjoy being a child. Afterwards, she has been judged by other adults, and bullied by other children, who fear that she could turn into a dangerous creature at any moment. She has been traumatized, cast out, and treated as a pariah. It is not just her Pokemon nature that has caused her to be more prone to anger - in fact, it’s very little of it. It’s the fact that she has been hurt. 

...

I...

Chelsea.... has also been traumatized. The people who did this to her... they were people with malicious intent, who tried to impose the superiority of being a Pokemon onto unwilling youth. In doing so, they made them suffer. Fight each other. Flee a burning island. Chelsea... let alone any of the other victims... never asked for any of this. 

...

This transformation technology... it has too much potential to do harm. 

Some may say it is not dangerous. Some may say that the discrimination that hybrids face are the real problem. Some may say that if it is legalized, it can be used for self-expression, or empowerment, or otherwise, do good. But the truth is, it is far more often used to harm. You have seen the headlines. There are many, many people who see transformation technology as mere weapons. Whether they turn themselves, or force others to turn, they have the same end goal - to make others suffer. 

As a scientist in the field, I do not condemn this technology altogether. Science needs more time to find how to use it for more medical - and less dangerous - purposes. But I do condemn the use of this under-developed and unpredictable technology as it is used at the present - which is to turn humans into Pokemon. It has upended hundreds of innocent lives. They never asked to transform against their will, let alone be treated as a freak for it. This madness needs to stop. No matter what, no one person should have such power, not so easily.

Thank you.”

You step down the podium and walk backstage.

* * *

It takes several hours of sitting through speeches and meetings before the day ends.

After that, however, you finally walk out of the doors of Unity Tower and onto the plaza. Some people are staying to chat, but for the most part, most of the other delegates and speakers are too heading for the ferry dock. 

To say that the day was tiring would be an understatement. You’ve never considered yourself a persuasive person, so you’re lucky that you had your other colleagues to do more of the speaking, because politicians seem like another type of creature altogether. Still, from sunrise to sunset, it’s been nothing but listening to speeches, answering questions, running from room to room, and dealing with hecklers. It’s all for a good cause, you remind yourself. You need to need to help others decide what to do with the recent surge of Cipherballs - as a scientist, and as a father. 

As you board the ferry, you think back to your speech earlier today. Maybe it was too lengthily, maybe you didn’t address the opposition’s points enough, maybe you forgot to mention something. You’re already considered the “Anti-Hybrid Dad” by some. It’s a tall task, dealing with people who have the idea that everything would somehow be solved if these Cipherballs became  _ more common _ ? 

Surely, at least the politicians would have some common sense. 

You’re tired of dealing with people, so you climb up the ferry and away from the crowd on the lower deck. There is still a crowd on the upper deck. You look for a quieter spot behind a wall towards the hull of the boat. 

It is indeed quieter. 

You lean on the rails and watch Unity Tower recede into the distance. The sky is clear. The boat hums. Water splashes in the boat’s wake. 

It gives you room to think. You think about Chelsea. You think about the whole hybrid mess. You think about what the next few years will look like - 

_ Clunk clunk. _

You hear footsteps above you. You look around. Nobody’s there. 

Did you  _ really  _ think it was some sort of threat? You feel silly for doing so, and resume watching the waves. Sure, you were a speaker at the conference, but you’re not a highly-ranked scientist. So, you try not to think too much about it - 

Something shocks you. 

You don’t like to remember what happens next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE! HUZZAH. 
> 
> Fun fact 1. The last scene was the first scene written in the draft! I probably didn't need to write this chapter, but I wrote it all to include the line "You don't like to remember what happens next." Clearly, I'm a literary genius. /s. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2. The scene with Jonathan was also an actual RPd out scene with another player's Ultimate Challenger victim/challenger, but switched out with Jonathan because the Ultimate Challenger has different competitors in the ficverse. I may regret not just putting in the original character. Oh well. Dangit, now I want to know what the training life of Jonathan - a super minor character - is like... 
> 
> Fun Fact 3. The Scorbunny's name is Mimi. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
